Hloval Dreth's Ghost
|Base ID = }} Hloval Dreth's Ghost was a Dunmer healer who resided in the Shivering Isles, in the now ruined city of Vitharn, and carries a unique weapon known as the Dagger of Depletion. Background Hloval has stunted magicka, but has no such problem with his ego. He believes that he should be in charge and puts people that he believes are in his way or are disrespectful on a "list." Before the siege on Vitharn, the Fanatics confronted Hloval and told him to either hand over the city to them, or convert all those inside. Hloval refused because they wouldn't make him leader. During the siege, Hloval was unable to help due to his stunted magicka and was killed along with the rest of the residents. Interactions Ghosts of Vitharn Years ago, the fortress of Vitharn was attacked and overrun by invading fanatics. Upon his death, Count Cirion was visited by Sheogorath who cursed him and the rest of the fort's inhabitants for their cowardice and miserably poor defense. Lord Sheogorath forced them to relive their last moments forever. Dialogue ;Ghosts of Vitharn "Power! I need power! Unless you can give me the magicka to help these soldiers, get out of my way." :Siege of Vitharn "The Fanatics? What's to understand? They were just after my power. But it's mine, all mine. They wanted me to convert Vitharn, but I fooled them. I put them on the list. Oh, yes, they're on the list now! Because we refused to convert, they lay siege to Vitharn. If they had agreed to let me rule, I would have helped them. But now they're on the list." "I'm short on patience as well as magicka. Out of my way! Once I regain my power, I'll show you." After talking to the other ghosts: "The citizens are in my way. Should I kill them? No? Too bad. If only I had more magicka. I could kill the Fanatics and then rule this town!" :Althel's Arrows "It's that fool Bat gro-Orkul. He thinks his armory is more important than the town or our lives. He's first on the list. Oh, yes! First." :Desideratus' Betrothed "You mean that stupid doll? I think he's been blessed a little too well by Lord Sheogorath. He's on the list. Not first though. Definitely not first." :Hloval Dreth's Problem "Problem? I suppose you think that everyone with stunted magicka has a "problem." You're nothing but a bigot. You're on the list now." "I'm short on patience as well as magicka. Out of my way! Once I regain my power, I'll show you." If chosen to give Hloval Dreth the Welkynd Stone from the Mausoleum: "The citizens are in my way. Should I kill them? No? Too bad. If only I had more magicka. I could kill the Fanatics and then rule this town!" :Vitharn's Welkynd Stones "The sacred stones! You've desecrated them with your touch. You're on the list for sure now. I would never have allowed myself to do that. However, now that they are befouled, I can use them. You may grovel in gratitude at my feet later." If approached again: "They doubted my power. Now they'll see!" "Ugh! These welkynd stones taste terrible." If chosen to give Hloval Dreth his Dagger of Depletion: "The citizens are in my way. Should I kill them? No? Too bad. If only I had more magicka. I could kill the Fanatics and then rule this town!" :Hloval's Magic Dagger "Yes! Yes! I can use this to charge my magicka. All I need is a source...someone nearby...someone with magicka. Someone on the list!...Someone like you! No need to thank me for letting you give me your power. I deserve it, after all." If approached again: "They doubted my power. Now they'll see!" "A little stab in the back won't hurt too much. Then I'll have the magicka I need." Trivia *If Hloval Dreth is given the dagger, a unique ring called Ghostly Immobility is placed in the Hero's inventory. The ring adds 1,000 pounds of weight and is removed if they are struck by the dagger. *On his headstone in the ruined graveyard the epitaph reads: "Power mad to the end. Hloval Dreth met his end in shame." Appearances * de:Hloval Dreths Geist fr:Fantôme de Hloval Dreth Category:Shivering Isles: Vitharn Characters Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters